Disenchanted
by CharmedPhoenix500
Summary: Basically just a group of lyrical one-shots about Remy that are loosely strung together. Each chapter is based on a different song. Features my other one-shot "Closer".
1. I'm Dying Over Here

**A/N: **This story is basically just a group of lyrical one-shots about Dr. Remy "Thirteen" Hadley that are loosely strung together. Each "chapter" is based on a different song.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

Reviews are greatly appreciated.

~Chapter 1: Alkaline Trio: Lost and Rendered~

_**Found out the hard way that you were lost  
**__**And rendered all alone in the dark forest of your thoughts  
**__**Forever following a trail of fear that seems to lead  
**__**To more dead ends and mysteries I'm losing hope of ever solving**_

You shuffle through your mundane routine of doing House's clinic hours and working on House's cases. Ever since he and Cuddy started dating all of his responsibilities have fallen on you and his other fellows. Which, quite frankly, pisses you off. Why should the two of them get to ditch their work loads and fuck each other's brains out on a nightly basis? Okay, let's be realistic, it's not the fact that you have a ton of extra work to do because everyone around you is getting laid, it's the fact that everyone around you is in a relationship. Sure it bugged you before, but you weren't the only one before; there was House. Like you, he didn't have a steady love life, he had to hire hookers to fuck him, of course you don't have to hire hookers, you pick up strangers at bars to have lust filled one night stands with.

_**Can anybody hear me, is anyone out there?  
**__**I've fallen and I'm broken down, I'm dying over here  
**__**If anybody's listening, I hope you hear my cries  
**__**My will to live is wearing thin, I'm running out of time**_

Speaking of lust filled one night stands, you haven't had one in awhile. Okay, you really just had one the other day but this week has been hell! You plan to hit up the bar after work; if you ever get out of here that is. You hate clinic duty. It's nothing but five-year olds with runny noses and over protective mothers; frat boys still drunk from the night before who want nothing more than to feel you up. Finishing with House's clinic duty, you head up to the diagnostic office to see if House has selected a new case yet. You hope that he hasn't so that you can get the hell out of here and maybe go get laid.

_**Sounding the alarms inside of me  
**__**Hoping like hell the sound cuts through the water and the broken trees and reaches you  
**__**Before the creatures of the night descend on me, no help in sight  
**__**Won't be long before we lose daylight**_

You step off the elevator just as Foreman is stepping on. Your shoulders brush against each other and he locks eyes with you before the doors close. Foreman. Foreman is single. He's been trying to get with you for a while now; dropping hints every now and then. You're not looking for a real relationship though; you're dying and you don't want to drag anyone down with you like how your mom tried to drag you and your father down. The thought of your mother cuts you deep and you mentally slap yourself for bringing her up. She'll linger in your head the rest of the day now. Her flailing limbs that are out of her control; her voice screaming at you and your friends for no reason. The memories haunt you. They show your future; what you have to look forward to as the disease slowly claims you like it claimed your mother.

_**Can anybody hear me, is anyone out there?  
**__**I've fallen and I'm broken down, I'm dying over here  
**__**If anybody's listening, I hope you hear my cries  
**__**My will to live is wearing thin, I'm running out of time**_

You step into the diagnostic conference room. Taub and Chase are packing up their things; House is nowhere to be seen. There is no new case, you are free to go. Moments ago this would have excited you but now it only makes your stomach drop. Now that your mother is swimming around in your head you were hoping for a case to distract yourself with. But there is no case; you will be forced to go home, to stare at the TV while images of your mother's demise taunt you. You look at your co-workers as they pass you by to go home to their wives. Taub is texting on his phone while a smile plays on his face. Clearly, he is getting laid tonight; if not by his wife then by whomever he is seeing on the side. Chase spins the gold band on his left ring finger; the fluorescent lighting bounces off of it striking your eye. It taunts you; mocking what you'll never have. The two bid you good night.

_**Take a deep breath, it could be the cure  
**__**It could be your last, can't know for sure  
**__**Is it the hate they tried to show?  
**__**Is it the love that you'll never know?  
**__**I guess we'll never know**_

You grab your bag and leave the locker room. Heading to the front entrance you pass all the couples holding hands, making out. You never seemed to notice them all before but for some reason they all seem to be taunting you tonight. Shoving their love in your face. Choking you with their happiness. You want to scream. You wish for them to be as miserable as you are. The cold winter wind smacks you in the face and burns your throat as you walk to your car. You plan on stopping at the first bar you see. You'll pick up the first person who hits on you, be they male or female; tonight you don't care. So long as they can make your mother and all the lovers disappear; if they are able to give you just one moment of bliss. You want to be someone else if only for a second.

_**Can anybody hear me, is anyone out there?  
**__**I've fallen and I'm broken down, I'm dying over here  
**__**If anybody's listening, I hope you hear my cries  
**__**My will to live is wearing thin, I'm running out of time**_


	2. Closer

**A/N: **This chapter features a femslash sexual encounter. If you don't like it then just skip this chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

Reviews are greatly appreciated.

~Chapter 2: Nine Inch Nails: Closer~

_**You let me violate you  
**__**You let me desecrate you  
**__**You let me penetrate you  
**__**You let me complicate you**_

The door slams behind you and the nameless woman whom accompanies you home from the bar. You brace the short blond against the door, lifting up her legs to wrap around your waist. Your lips come together with an animalistic urgency, your tongues battle for dominance while teeth pull at red lips. Breaking apart for air, you set the girl down and drag her by the hand towards your bed.

_**Help me  
**__**I broke apart my insides  
**__**Help me  
**__**I've got no soul to sell  
**__**Help me  
**__**The only thing that works for me  
**__**Help me get away from myself**_

You shove the blond down onto your unmade bed. Well, at least the sheets have been changed since your last one-night stand two nights ago. Crawling on top of her she looks up at you with lust filled eyes ripping off her shirt in anticipation. You follow suit but leave your bra on; no need to get too involved, you have a feeling that this won't last long. You return your focus to the unknown girl in your bed who is now naked and going to work on your pants. You allow her to flip you onto your back and undress your lower half. You're usually the one who is in charge, needing to feel in control of something in your life, but tonight you feel like taking it easy; for now at least.

_**I want to fuck you like an animal  
**__**I want to feel you from the inside  
**__**I want to fuck you like an animal  
**__**My whole existence is flawed  
**__**You get me closer to God**_

You rest against a pile of pillows while the young blond kisses her way down your slim body. She arrives at your thighs but takes her sweet time getting to where you really need her. After an eternity of waiting, you feel her begin to flick and nibble your sensitive clit. You arch your back as a low moan escapes your lips. The blond looks up at you with a wicked grin on her angelic face before returning to the job at hand. She traces her tongue around the small bundle of nerves before sticking one then two fingers into your core. You clutch the bed sheets arching your back again while the woman between your legs moves her fingers in and out of you at a slowly increasing pace. She adds a third slender finger to the mix while using her thumb and tongue to tease your clit, bringing you closer to the edge.

_**You can have my isolation  
**__**You can have the hate that it brings  
**__**You can have my absence of faith  
**__**You can have my everything**_

You moan louder as an orgasmic wave washes over you. This is probably the moment when you should scream your partner's name, praise God, or tell the person who just made you come how much you love them. But you don't know the name of the person between your legs and you're not much of a God person. The woman lingers between your legs for awhile, cleaning up the sticky mess before kissing her way back up to your lips allowing you to taste yourself.

_**Help me  
**__**Tear down my reason  
**__**Help me  
**__**It's your sex I can smell  
**__**Help me  
**__**You make me perfect  
**__**Help me become somebody else**_

Grabbing the small blond around the waist you flip her onto her back kissing her roughly. You suddenly feel alive; for a short while at least. You take control of the moment, forcing her legs apart and diving right in. You're licking and biting and raking your nails down her thighs. Maybe you're being a bit too aggressive but the girl seems to like it; she's moaning loudly and begging for more. And who are you to deny her of what she wants? You plunge three fingers into her, continuing to nibble on her clit. She screams wildly, ripping the sheets off of the top corners of the bed.

_**I want to fuck you like an animal  
**__**I want to feel you from the inside  
**__**I want to fuck you like an animal  
**__**My whole existence is flawed  
**__**You get me closer to God**_

When it's all said and done, and the unknown woman has fallen asleep on top of you in your bed, you feel empty and alone. You try to convince yourself that the feeling of a stranger's tongue dancing inside of you is better than cutting or the Ecstasy hidden in your nightstand when, in truth, it doesn't even come close. But this is somehow safer; it's less life threatening and you're not ready to die despite the lies that you tell people. You untangle yourself from the blond and pull on your robe. You shake her awake telling her that she has to leave. She glares at you with disgust before grabbing up her clothes. She asks you why she can't stay the night; why she can't begin a relationship with you? She finishes getting dressed and you show her to the door, never answering her questions. You lean against the closed door, sliding down to the floor with your head in your hands. You've made it through another night. How many are left now? How many more one-night stands before you're dead? What faceless, nameless person will fuck you for the last time? Tears escape the corners of your eyes. This isn't how you want your life to end. You brace your hand against the end table by the door and stand up on unstable feet. Walking back to your bed, Foreman swims through your mind. He wants you. Why not give him a chance? You're dying anyway; why hold back the love that's inside of you?

_**Through every forest  
**__**Above the trees  
**__**Within my stomach  
**__**Scraped off me knees  
**__**I drink the honey  
**__**Inside your hive  
**__**You are the reason  
**__**I stay alive**_


End file.
